


Boku wa nomitai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Qué significa ‘quería beber’? Nunca te vi beber más que unas cervezas, ¿y ahora quieres dejarme creer que saliste con la clara intención de comprar alcohol sin una buena razón?”“Exactamente.”
Relationships: Shibutani Subaru/Yasuda Shota





	Boku wa nomitai

**Boku wa nomitai**

**(Quiero beber)**

Yasuda miraba a su novio con aire perplejo.

Desde hace días Subaru le parecía extraño. No reía, no bromaba, parecía estar siempre de malo humor.

Yasu se había preguntado que le pasara por la cabeza, claro, pero sabía bien que preguntárselo a él no habría servido a nada.

Subaru tenía su manera de ser tratado; y durante los años, Shota había aprendido que cuando ocurría que tuviera bajos, lo sólo de hacer era dejarle cocinar en su propio jugo, y esperar que pasara.

Sin embargo, esa noche sus buenos propósitos empezaron a vacilar.

El mayor había vuelto a casa desde hace unos minutos, después de haber salido diciendo que le servía algo al conbini.

Había apoyado las bolsas en la isla de cocina y había empezado a sacar botellas de alcohol, una tras la otra.

Yasu le había mirado del umbral, saliéndose los ojos.

Subaru se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero le había ignorado; se había dirigido hacia el frigorífico, en cambio, sacando el hielo y metiéndolo en un vaso, vertiendo dentro la vodka.

Shota había pasado de una leve confusión a una total incredulidad.

“Babu... son las ochos, todavía tenemos que cenar. No pienso sea el caso, con el estómago vacío...” le dijo, titubeando. “¿Y por qué compraste todo esto alcohol?” preguntó luego, indicando las botellas todavía apoyadas en la encimera.

Subaru levantó los ojos para mostrar una expresión indiferente; luego se encogió de hombros.

“Porque sí. Quería beber.” dijo sólo, dando un sorbo de vodka y haciendo una mueca para la improvisa quemazón.

Shota se acercó, sacándole el vaso y echándole un vistazo.

“¿Qué significa ‘quería beber’? Nunca te vi beber más que unas cervezas, ¿y ahora quieres dejarme creer que saliste con la clara intención de comprar alcohol sin una buena razón?” le dijo, en voz más alta que habría utilizado normalmente.

Shibutani levantó las cejas, tomando de vuelta el vaso con un movimiento firme y acabando de beber la vodka. 

“Exactamente.” contestó.

Yasuda frunció el entrecejo, entendiendo aún menos la actitud del mayor.

“¿Quieres explicarme lo que pasa?” preguntó, en tono más tierno de lo precedente.

Subaru hizo una risita, llenándose otra vez el vaso.

“Soy de malo humor desde hace más que una semana. ¿Esto era necesario para que te dieras cuenta?” le acusó.

Shota se hizo rojo en la cara, seña que su irritación estaba superando los límites.

“No seas tonto, Subaru. _Claro_ que me di cuenta que había algo malo. Sólo quería esperar que pasara sin fastidiarte. Si tenía tanta gana de decirme lo que te pasa por la cabeza, ¡podía decírmelo sin obligarme a preguntártelo!” exclamó, sacudiendo la cabeza y pensando que el mayor fuera realmente irrazonable a veces.

Subaru se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer indiferente.

“No te voy a hablar de lo que pienso, quizás no te intereses. Si te hubiera importado tanto, habría venido a preguntármelo independientemente.” le dijo, siguiendo a beber deliberadamente.

Yasu frunció los labios, y apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en la palma.

“Tú y yo estamos juntos, Subaru. Claro que me importa de lo que piensas, claro que me interesa si hay algo que te preocupa o te hace estar mal.” contestó, incrédulo.

Shibutani acabó el segundo vaso también, y vertió más vodka. No miró a Yasuda en la cara cuando volvió a hablar.

“No era mi intención fastidiarte con mis inútiles preocupaciones. Tal vez habría robado tiempo a ti y Ohkura.” murmuró, las mejillas improvisamente rojas, y el menor no podía decir si fuera por el alcohol, la irritación o la vergüenza para haber admitido lo que abrumara.

Pero no le importaba.

Todavía tenía que realizar lo que acababa de decirle.

_¿Ohkura?_

Yasu trató de recordar, pero no le ocurrió ni una razón por qué Subaru fuera celoso de _Tacchon._

“Baru... ¿Qué _demonios_ estás diciendo?” le preguntó, saliéndose los ojos. Subaru se encogió de hombros, e hizo una sonrisita sarcástica.

“Shota, no creas que no vea la manera como os comportáis. Desde hace cuando rodaste ese maldito drama juntos no te alejas un momento de él. Y cuando sales siempre estás con él _,_ y cuando todos estamos juntos siempre estás a su lado. No pienses que sea ciego.” le dijo, los ojos entrecerrados.

Yasuda levantó una ceja, sin quitar los ojos de él.

“No pienso que seas ciego, Subaru.” dijo, en tono pacato. “Pienso que seas loco.” concluyó.

Vio la cara del mayor hacerse de un rojo más intenso, y esta vez sabía que era por la irritación.

“No trates de burlarte de mí, Yassan.” le intimó, abandonando momentáneamente el vaso para acercarse al menor. “Lo veo como os miráis, lo veo como sois malditamente... felices, cuando estáis juntos.” le acusó, y Shota vio un velo de tristeza en su cara.

“No, Baru, _tú_ no te burles de mí. Entre Tacchon y yo no hay nada de nada. Soy su amigo, como soy amigo de los otros, así como lo eres tú. No hay un contrato que me detenga aquí, pues si de verdad hubiera sentido algo por él me habría ido, en vez de quedarme contigo. Porque es a ti que amo, ¡maldito idiota!” dijo, casi gritando.

Subaru se quedó congelado en el sitio a esa afirmación.

Inclinó la cabeza de un lado, mirando al menor en los ojos como si estuviera evaluando si creerle o no.

“Es a mí que amas.” repitió, en forma de afirmación, el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión confusa.

Yassan sacudió la cabeza, resignado.

“Soy feliz que tomes nota, después de años que estamos juntos, cielo.” contestó, sarcástico.

Vio a Subaru encogerse de hombros y luego echarse a reír.

“¡Me amas!” repitió, siguiendo a sonreír, y el menor sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

“Sí que te amo.” dijo, inclinando la cabeza y echándole un vistazo.

“Y no sientes nada por Tacchon, ¿verdad?” siguió, mirándolo con un aire tan aliviado que Yasuda encontró imposible seguir siendo enojado; se echó a reír, acercándose a él y abrazándole.

“Claro que no siento nada por él. Ohkura es mi amigo y punto. Me gusta pasar tiempo con él, pero prefiero de lejos volver a casa de ti.” murmuró en su oreja, apretándole fuerte.

Oyó a Subaru reír bajo, y luego suspirar y dejarse ir contra de él, apoyando el mentón en su hombro y apretándolo a su vez.

“Lo siento, Sho-chan. Creo que me dejé llevar. Es que os vio tan cerca, os vio estar siempre juntos y... no pensé en ninguna explicación lógica.” le dijo, mascullando un poco.

El menor le tomó los hombros, mirándolo directo en los ojos.

“Subaru... te ruego, la próxima vez ven a hablar conmigo, antes de hacer algo estúpido.” le dijo, con un velo de ironía, indicando las botellas a su espalda.

Shibutani se giró a mirarlas, riendo.

“Creo que exageré un poco.” murmuró, con un poco convincente aire de culpabilidad.

“¿Qué vamos a hacer con todas esas botellas ahora?” le preguntó Yasuda, mirando absorto la vodka.

Subaru se alejó de él, tomando el vaso que había abandonado antes y vaciándolo en el fregadero.

“No creo que bebería por placer de hacerlo. Pero pienso que voy a guardarlas para la próxima vez que saldrás con Tacchon.” dijo con indiferencia.

El menor sonrojó y le miró mal.

“¡Shishou!” le reprochó, y el mayor se echó a reír.

“¡Era broma!” contestó, pero arregló las botellas en un estante. “Por si acaso.” añadió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Yasu se acercó, metiéndole un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

“Podríamos guardarla por cuando me habrás llevado a la exasperación.” susurró, pero sonreía. 

Subaru hizo lo mismo, girándose hacia él y dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

“Te amo, Shota.” murmuró.

“Yo te amo también, Babu.” contestó, besándole. “No vuelves a hacer algo tan idiota.”

El mayor sólo le abrazó, ignorándole, pero a Yasu no le importaba.

Sabía que iba a pasar otra vez; sabía que las reacciones de Subaru nunca eran lógicas, que siempre exageraba, que cuando se fijaba en algo, por él era eso.

Pero, al final, tenía que admitir que una vez aprendido a convivir con eso, encontraba sus características divertidas.

Y entonces, le amaba por esas también. 


End file.
